Nothing is Easy at Dalton Academy
by thehungerperksinourstarsofglee
Summary: After breaking Kurt's heart, Blaine returns to Dalton Academy to be with Sebastian Smythe, much to Kurt's displeasure. A twist to the ending of the episode 'The Break-Up' in season 4. Kurt now finds out that Blaine actually WAS cheating on him with Sebastian. *Seblaine fanfic!*
1. Chapter 1

**This is taking off from the episode 'The Break-Up' in season 4. Most of the dialogue in this first part is actually from the episode, I just changed it up a bit. In the original scene, Blaine denies that it was Sebastian that he was cheating on Kurt with, but in my version it actually was Sebastian. In fact, they're still seeing each other behind Kurt's back, until Kurt guessed what was going on…**

**I don't own Glee or any of its characters! Life would be preeeetty sweet if I did :P**

**Warning: Language.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

"It was Sebastian. Wasn't it?" the heartbreak in Kurt's eyes was as clear as day. I really wanted to lie to him, but that would only make me feel worse.

"Yes. But it didn't mean anything; it was just a hook up, okay?"

Tears began flowing from Kurt's glasz colored eyes. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"I was by myself, I needed you. I needed you around, and you weren't there. And I was lonely, and I'm… I'm really sorry."

"You don't think that I've been lonely? You don't think that I've had temptations? But I didn't act on it because I knew what it meant. It meant something horrible and awful and…"

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I really am." Now I was crying too.

"No, you're not, Blaine. If I meant anything to you, you wouldn't have done it. Especially not with someone like Sebastian. He almost blinded you!"

"The slushie was meant for you!" I regretted the words as soon as they came from my mouth.

"And that makes it alright does it? It's okay for him to try and throw a slushie at your own boyfriend?"

"You know what I mean, Kurt."

"Not anymore, Blaine. You mean nothing to me anymore. Have fun with your psycho fuck buddy."

Before I could stop Kurt, he was gone, running away with his hand covering his mouth in misery.

_What have I done?_

**Just a nice short prologue to start it off :) The next chapter will be when the real story starts! Let me know if you think the story sounds good so far :)**

**Next Chapter: Time for Blaine to talk to Sebastian about what happened with him and Kurt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for such a long wait for the first proper chapter but it's finally here :) Enjoy.**

**Warning: Mature Content**

Chapter 2

(Blaine talking on the phone to Sebastian)

"We need to talk."

"Oh hi, Anderson. It's lovely to hear from you too," the sarcastic tone in Sebastian's voice was obvious.

"Sorry. Hi, Sebastian."

"That's better. What do you want?"

"Kurt knows about us, Sebastian." Maybe I could've given the news to him a bit lighter than that.

"No fucking way. What the hell did you do?"

"Can we just meet up tomorrow morning at the Lima Bean and talk about it? I'm really tired and not feeling too good."

"Whatever. See you then."

"Bye."

I fling myself onto my bed, letting out a big sigh as I land. Hopefully I can sort things out tomorrow; otherwise things are going to get very difficult, for both of us.

* * *

**(Changed from first person to third person)**

Blaine and Sebastian met at their regular spot at the Lima Bean. Blaine knew it wasn't as open and sociable as his and Kurt's regular spot, but that relationship wasn't a secret. This one was.

Their new spot was a booth in the back corner of the Lima Bean, right near the ladies bathroom. At first they sat near the men's bathroom, but the smell of pee eventually got to them and they decided to move. The ladies bathroom had a much cleaner smell which particularly appealed to Blaine.

The two teens sat awkwardly while drinking their usual orders. Blaine's was an iced caramel Macciato while Sebastian preferred the vanilla bean Frappuccino with a shot of caramel.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Sebastian asked while tapping his cup, darting his eyes around the store as if someone was watching him.

Blaine didn't get much sleep last night. He was too busy pondering about the very question Sebastian just asked, and he _still_ had no answer. "I don't know."

"Do you still want to be together?"

"I don't know."

Sebastian sighed loudly but slowly, showing frustration with Blaine. "Well if you don't want to be with me, tell me. I've got better things to do that waste my time with a confused twinkle teen that doesn't feel the same things I do."

"Are you this much of an asshole to everyone? Or just me?"

He laughed and shook his head. "An asshole? Who's the one that cheated on their boyfriend? With their boyfriend's worst enemy to be more precise."

"Maybe it's best we just don't see each other anymore, Sebastian," Blaine snapped back, grabbing his drink and moving to get out of the booth and leave.

Sebastian panicked and grabbed Blaine's arm, pulling him back down into his seat. "Wait. I'm sorry. You're obviously very upset and my poor sense of humour probably isn't helping. Stay with me. Please."

Blaine smiled and moved Sebastian's tight grip from his forearm down to his hand. "Okay. I'll stay."

"I mean with me, in a relationship. Not here."

Blaine narrowed his eyes at Sebastian and laughed at how what he said came out wrong to what he actually meant. "So you still want me to leave?"

"Don't be a smartass, Anderson. You know what I mean."

"I do have a first name, _Smythe_. It's about time you started using it."

"Sorry. It's Blake, isn't it?" Sebastian grinned, hoping he wasn't pushing the boundaries of Blaine's patience.

"Correct. Good job, Sam Smythe."

The couple laughed together as they finished their coffees, preparing themselves for the serious conversation that was about to begin.

"Kurt's going to find out about us sometime, you know? And he isn't going to be happy."

Sebastian was right. If anything would make Kurt even angrier and upset at Blaine, it would be finding out he is still dating Sebastian.

"Well we're just going to have to keep it a secret."

"Wow. You're almost as evil as me, Anderson."

Blaine shot Sebastian a glance, reminding him of what they just discussed.

"Sorry. You're almost as evil as me, Blaine."

"Better. And no, I'm not."

"You're pretty fuckin' close. Not many people would do this to someone that they told they loved."

Once again, Sebastian was right. Blaine had always underestimated how smart Sebastian actually was. Sometimes it actually scared him.

"I know. Things change, and people change. No matter how much you think you know them."

"You do realize Kurt isn't in the wrong here? You are. He didn't change at all."

"Exactly. I changed. As much as I hate to admit it."

The rest of the 'date' was spent talking about the usual things they talked about. What good movies they've watched recently, who was the hottest guy on the Bachelorette and how Amanda Bynes is heading nowhere but down with her career, and also her sanity.

"She'll just be like Lindsey Lohan," Sebastian finally commented.

The teens sat in silence for a while before returning to the topic that they both found awkward.

"I can't go back to McKinley, Sebastian. Everything there will remind me of Kurt."

"What do you mean? Kurt is in New York, not Lima."

"Doesn't mean there aren't memories there."

Sebastian was suddenly struck with a brilliant idea, probably the best idea he has ever had! Blaine could transfer back to Dalton Academy to be with Sebastian.

"I've got it! Come back to Dalton!"

Blaine didn't give the reaction Sebastian was hoping for. He looked at the teen with confusion but also a hint of intrigue. Sebastian was ecstatic about his idea, but felt a bit knocked back that Blaine didn't share the same enthusiasm.

Blaine had moved to Dalton Academy after the horrible incident at his public school involving three homophobic bullies. After the schools Sadie Hawkins Dance, he and his gay partner were jumped by the three bullies while waiting to be picked up.

Later on during his schooling at Dalton, Kurt came along, which was probably why Blaine was confused about Sebastian's idea. Not only were there memories at McKinley, but there were even more special memories at Dalton, including the first time they met.

"I can't go back there. That's where-"

"Where you met Kurt. I know. But you also met me there as well. And Nick, and David. It'll feel just like old times."

"They won't just accept me back that easy, Sebastian. I left them for Kurt. They probably hate me."

"Trust me, Blaine. They don't," Sebastian placed a reassuring hand on top of Blaine's and smiled. "Come back, Blaine. Please?"

Blaine contemplated the idea for a minute or two, listing all the pros and cons in his head.

Pros: He would be with Sebastian, he would be away from Kurt to clear his mind and he could start fresh.

Cons: If Kurt found out he would kill him, the Warblers might not want him back or even make him feel unwelcome if he did join.

"I guess so. I'll come back. But on one condition, Sebastian."

"What would this condition be? Because I don't do hand jobs in public for free, Blaine," Sebastian joked with a smirk.

Blaine laughed at him and smiled. "I'll come back, if you tell me you love me."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the request but smiled at the same time, placing his other hand on top of Blaine's.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too."

**Next Chapter: Blaine tells everyone he's transferring back to Dalton.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry but there is A LOT of dialogue in this part! It needed to be done. **

Chapter 2

"Why the hell would Blaine do that to you?!" Rachel's voice always turned high pitched when she was angry. "He said you were the love of his life! You were in love!"

"I know. Can we just not talk about it?"

"No, Kurt! We can't! Something is seriously wrong with Blaine! He wouldn't just do this to you!"

As the memories of the break-up came flooding back to Kurt, the tears followed. "Well he did. There's nothing we can do."

"There's nothing _you _can do! I, on the other hand, can. I'm going back to Lima right now to talk to him," Rachel declared as she stormed to her room to grab her car keys.

"Rachel, please don't. It's not worth the effort."

She completely ignored Kurt and headed out the apartment with her handbag, slamming the sliding door behind her, closely followed by Kurt.

Before he knew it, Kurt was in Rachel's car on the way back to Lima. The trip was done in complete silence but neither of them complained. Rachel was too busy thinking about what she was going to say to Blaine. Kurt however, was thinking about how Blaine would react to the sudden ambush by an angry Rachel and the distressed ex-boyfriend.

_I just know I'm going to regret this, _Kurt thought to himself.

* * *

"What do you mean you're going back to Dalton?!" Tina was far from pleased with Blaine's unexpected decision.

"I've already been accepted back so there's no point in trying to change my mind," Blaine stated, barely above a whisper. He hated to do this to his friends but it was for the best. It had only been 10 minutes since he entered the halls of McKinley and already hundreds of memories came flooding back to him.

"Can you at least tell us why?! Are you being bullied again?" Artie questioned as he rolled over towards Blaine.

"I can't. I think it'd be better if you guys just accepted it and let me go."

Mr Schuester could sense the awkwardness radiating from the teen and decided to step in. "Guys, come on. This is _Blaine's _choice. Not yours. If you're true friends to Blaine, you'd accept his choice."

"Thank you, Mr Schue. I'll still come see you guys all the time, just not at school or at Glee Club practice."

Without another word, Blaine was gone from McKinley and back to where it all started.

Dalton Academy.

* * *

The scent was familiar, the people were recognizable and he was feeling was something he was accustomed to. Blaine finally felt like he was home.

Nick Duval couldn't believe his eyes when his old friend walked into the common room.

"Blaine?! What are you doing here?!" he yelled as he jumped from the couch and gave Blaine a reuniting hug.

"I thought you guys missed me too much so I decided to come back!"

"For real?! That's awesome! But I have to ask, why?"

Blaine put on a fake smile, trying to hide what the real reason was. He didn't want anyone to know. They would all just think he was back at Dalton for a hiding place.

"Uh. I just felt like it," he answered with a 'smile'.

Nick's eyes pointed at Blaine with scepticism. He knew there was definitely something Blaine wasn't telling him.

"You were being bullied again, weren't you?"

Blaine sighed at the common notion that seemed to be everyone's first suspicion. "Why does everyone think that? I'm fine! I just wanted a change!"

Nick still wasn't convinced but didn't question his friend any further. It had been too long of a separation for him to start an argument.

The teen's sweet reunion was abruptly interrupted by a familiar voice. "Blaine Anderson. What are you doing back?"

Blaine turned to see Sebastian leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. What did he mean by _what are you doing back_? It was his idea in the first place!

"What are you talking about, Sebastian? You said-"

Sebastian quickly stopped Blaine from finishing his sentence, which made Blaine feel odd. "Get your bags. I'll show you to your room."

As they walked out of the common room, leaving Nick to contemplate what was going on between the two, Blaine gave Sebastian a chance to explain his weird behaviour.

"I'm sorry about that, but you can't tell people it was my idea for you to come back."

"Why not? It's only the truth."

"Because if it backfires and the Warbler's don't want you back, they'll blame me and it'll be World War III."

Blaine knew what Sebastian meant, but somehow he couldn't stop thinking that Sebastian was ashamed of being in love with him. Blaine wasn't exactly Sebastian's usual type. He wasn't drop-dead gorgeous or even had a six pack you could grate cheese on. He was just… Blaine.

"I guess you're right. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks. Your new dorm is 24. Right between me in dorm 25 and some kid called Addicus is in dorm 23 next door."

"Ooo. Does that mean we can have sleepovers?" Blaine asked cheekily, nudging Sebastian with his elbow.

"If you want to wake up with your eyebrows missing, sure."

"Don't be an asshole, Seb," Blaine giggled as he opened his dorm door.

Sebastian scoffed. "_Seb_? If you think you're going to turn this into a spew-worthy pet name fest, you can forget it."

"Woah. Calm down. It's just a name."

Sebastian didn't respond. He just followed Blaine into his dorm and helped him unpack. He was glad to have Blaine back at Dalton, but wasn't sure how the newest Warbler would feel about his return.

"Watch out for Hunter Clarington. He's bad news," Sebastian warned, not making eye contact with Blaine as he hung up the blazers.

"I don't remember someone called Hunter," Blaine muddled, putting all his socks into the drawers.

"Exactly. He's new. He's from a Military Academy in Colorado Springs. He transferred here earlier this year after leading his show choir to a regionals victory."

"Wait, don't you need like a high school diploma or something to get into a Military Academy?"

"That's what a guy in my PE class said, before his nose 'accidentally' got hit with a medicine ball that was 'passed' by Hunter."

Blaine's head jolted up. Never has he heard of someone purposely hurting a fellow member of Dalton Academy before. Sebastian was right, Hunter is bad news, and Blaine had to make sure he didn't get on his bad side.

"You're worried now, aren't you?"

Blaine nodded slowly.

"Well don't be. He can sense it. Just lay low and you'll be fine. He won't be at Warbler practice today so it'll give everyone else a chance to warm to you before he sticks his opinion in their heads."

"Hold on. He's a Warbler?!"

"Yeah, I kinda missed that part, didn't I?" Sebastian laughed, as if this were all some joke to him.

"Don't laugh! I came here to feel welcomed, not intimidated!"

Sebastian continued laughing as he left Blaine's dorm. "Suck it up, princess. That's life. I'll see you at practice!"

"Sebastian wait-" Blaine called out for him but it was too late. He closed the door behind him and left, still laughing as he unlocked his door.

_What am I going to do now? _Blaine thought to himself as he sat himself on the edge of his bed. Was he really overreacting? Or would Hunter really be as bad as Sebastian said?

_Only one way to find out._

* * *

"Where is Blaine Anderson!?" Rachel screamed as she burst in on the Glee Club practicing.

Brittany's jaw dropped as she saw the former leader enter the room. "Oh my god it's a ghost."

Rachel didn't bother correcting Brittany but instead simply shook her head and turned her attention to Mr Schue.

"Tell me where he is! He's in BIG trouble!"

Mr Schue grabbed Rachel by the arms to try and calm her down. "Woah, woah. Rachel, what's going on? What did Blaine do?"

"He cheated on Kurt with _Sebastian Smythe_! He broke Kurt's heart!"

The room fell silent except for the tapping of Rachel's high heels on the concrete floor as a sign of impatience.

Artie broke the silence with a tone of disbelief. "He wouldn't do something like that."

"He would and he DID! Now tell me, where is he!"

Before anyone could answer, Kurt came into the room and pulled Rachel to the side.

"He's back at Dalton. Sue told me. Can we go home now?"

"No, Kurt. We are going to Dalton. Right, now."

**So as you can see, Hunter will be in the story too. He doesn't come into Glee until 'Dynamic Duets' but I've decided I want him in my story now because he's my 2nd favourite Warbler. He's not captain of the Warbler's though. At least not yet ;) hehe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a nice quick chapter to keep you guys happy :)**

**Warning: Language**

Chapter 3

Blaine always liked the library at Dalton Academy. It was possibly the most relaxing and safe place in the whole school. Thousands of books lined the walls on the shelves, ranging from hard-core thriller to lovey-dovey romance.

Barely anyone came into the library. They only came in if they needed to find a book for a class or had to use the computers for research, but Blaine came in for pleasure. It was peaceful.

No one tried to talk to him or even waved to him anymore. Everyone saw him as a deserter that switched schools the moment he saw someone he thought was attractive, and now he was just using them as a shield from the real dangers of the outside world, the dangers that he was responsible for.

_This one looks good_, Blaine thought to himself, picking out a book from the shelf. The book was covered in dust, a clear sign of just how often people actually read the books from these shelves.

Blaine wandered over to one of the tables in the library while reading the blurb of the book.

_The story of misunderstood high school girl Carrie White, her extraordinary telekinetic powers, and her violent rampage of revenge,_ Blaine read as he sat down at the table.

Blaine was too emerged into the book to notice the tall figure coming from behind him.

"Ooo. _Carrie_, such a classic. One of King's best books in my opinion."

The teen jumped at the sudden presence of the boy. If he was in the common room or the dining room he wouldn't have jumped, but he was so used to not being disturbed in his little sanctuary.

"If you get scared at someone talking to you, you're reading the wrong book my friend. That book is scary as fuck."

Blaine sat in his chair in silence, looking like a startled cat. He had never seen this guy before. If he had, he would have definitely remembered. His greens eyes were narrow, as if he constantly had the sun in his eyes and his grin was somewhat cunning. An intimidating combination of features.

"You gonna talk?" the boy asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, sorry," Blaine uttered awkwardly.

"I'm Hunter Clarington," the teen addressed, sitting down across from Blaine. "Who are you? I don't think I've seen you before. Are you new?"

Blaine could swear his heart stopped beating for at least ten seconds. The boy sitting directly across from him was the very boy Sebastian had warned him about, the very boy that threw a medicine ball at a fellow member of Dalton Academy just for doubting him.

"I-I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson. I used to go here but then went to McKinley for a while. I only just came back."

"You left? Why on Earth would you leave Dalton?"

Blaine felt as if he was being interrogated by Hunter, which made him even more uncomfortable.

"Personal reasons," Blaine mumbled back, looking back down at the book in his hands.

"Not willing to share?"

"Not really."

"Alright. I can sense when I'm making someone uncomfortable. It's like my sixth sense. I guess I'll see you around, new-old kid," Hunter smirked as he stood up from the table. Before he left, he noticed the Warblers badge on Blaine's blazer. "Hm. Guess I'll see you sooner than I thought."

* * *

"Looking for someone?" Hunter asked, startling Rachel who clearly looked lost. She had been in Dalton for less than ten minutes and was already about to call for help.

"None of your business," she snapped back, speed walking out of the common room and into the hallway.

"You can't go that way unless you're a member of Dalton or have permission, and by the looks of the dress and breasts, you're not."

"Well then how do I get permission? If you can't tell I'm in a bit of a rush."

"Ask someone who _is _a member of Dalton to show you around," Hunter grinned, giving Rachel a clear indication that he is the only way she'll be able to do whatever it is that she's doing.

Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She wasn't in the mood to have some guy following her around, but it was the only way she'd find Blaine.

"So where, or who, exactly are you trying to find?" Hunter asked, leading Rachel down the hallway and to the dining room.

"I'm looking for Blaine Anderson. No more questions. Do you know where he is?"

Hunter's eyes widened. It seemed that Blaine wasn't going to be able to read for very long now. Hunter wasn't exactly the nicest or most thoughtful person in the world, but he did have _some _good in him.

"I'm not taking you to him unless you tell me what's going on. He's busy at the moment and I want to make sure it's a good reason that he's interrupted. So spill the beans or get out."

Rachel shot Hunter an angry look. She didn't expect to meet someone just as bossy as her in a place like Dalton. She didn't even expect to meet someone that wasn't overly happy and cheerful, but then again, Sebastian Smythe did go to this school.

"You're already giving me a headache."

"Hey, what can I say? Nothing is easy at Dalton Academy," Hunter smirked, leaning against a wall, waiting for Rachel to begin explaining. "Now, it's story time for Hunter."

"Where do I begin?" Rachel growled sarcastically. "Blaine cheated on my best friend with the biggest jerk in the world and then decided to try and hide from him here, along with the jerk he cheated on him with. So now I'm here to either solve the problem, or rip out his monotone vocal chords."

"Wow. Someone's psychotic."

"Is that a good enough reason to _interrupt _him?"

"It sure is. He's in the library. Follow me," Hunter sprung himself off the wall and began walking down the hall. He knew this was a bad idea, but it was Blaine's own fault. Hunter didn't even have to let Blaine know it was him that brought Rachel to the library. He could just wait outside until it was all over. Although, Hunter wouldn't mind having an arch nemesis.

_Could be fun._

**Next Chapter: Rachel goes to find Blaine but is stopped by a certain Warbler. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

Blaine always liked the library at Dalton Academy. It was possibly the most relaxing and safe place in the whole school. Thousands of books lined the walls on the shelves, ranging from hard-core thriller to lovey-dovey romance.

Barely anyone came into the library. They only came in if they needed to find a book for a class or had to use the computers for research, but Blaine came in for pleasure. It was peaceful.

No one tried to talk to him or even waved to him anymore. Everyone saw him as a deserter that switched schools the moment he saw someone he thought was attractive, and now he was just using them as a shield from the real dangers of the outside world, the dangers that he was responsible for.

_This one looks good_, Blaine thought to himself, picking out a book from the shelf. The book was covered in dust, a clear sign of just how often people actually read the books from these shelves.

Blaine wandered over to one of the tables in the library while reading the blurb of the book.

_The story of misunderstood high school girl Carrie White, her extraordinary telekinetic powers, and her violent rampage of revenge,_ Blaine read as he sat down at the table.

Blaine was too emerged into the book to notice the tall figure coming from behind him.

"Ooo. _Carrie_, such a classic. One of King's best books in my opinion."

The teen jumped at the sudden presence of the boy. If he was in the common room or the dining room he wouldn't have jumped, but he was so used to not being disturbed in his little sanctuary.

"If you get scared at someone talking to you, you're reading the wrong book my friend. That book is scary as fuck."

Blaine sat in his chair in silence, looking like a startled cat. He had never seen this guy before. If he had, he would have definitely remembered. His greens eyes were narrow, as if he constantly had the sun in his eyes and his grin was somewhat cunning. An intimidating combination of features.

"You gonna talk?" the boy asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, sorry," Blaine uttered awkwardly.

"I'm Hunter Clarington," the teen addressed, sitting down across from Blaine. "Who are you? I don't think I've seen you before. Are you new?"

Blaine could swear his heart stopped beating for at least ten seconds. The boy sitting directly across from him was the very boy Sebastian had warned him about, the very boy that threw a medicine ball at a fellow member of Dalton Academy just for doubting him.

"I-I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson. I used to go here but then went to McKinley for a while. I only just came back."

"You left? Why on Earth would you leave Dalton?"

Blaine felt as if he was being interrogated by Hunter, which made him even more uncomfortable.

"Personal reasons," Blaine mumbled back, looking back down at the book in his hands.

"Not willing to share?"

"Not really."

"Alright. I can sense when I'm making someone uncomfortable. It's like my sixth sense. I guess I'll see you around, new-old kid," Hunter smirked as he stood up from the table. Before he left, he noticed the Warblers badge on Blaine's blazer. "Hm. Guess I'll see you sooner than I thought."

* * *

"Looking for someone?" Hunter asked, startling Rachel who clearly looked lost. She had been in Dalton for less than ten minutes and was already about to call for help.

"None of your business," she snapped back, speed walking out of the common room and into the hallway.

"You can't go that way unless you're a member of Dalton or have permission, and by the looks of the dress and breasts, you're not."

"Well then how do I get permission? If you can't tell I'm in a bit of a rush."

"Ask someone who _is _a member of Dalton to show you around," Hunter grinned, giving Rachel a clear indication that he is the only way she'll be able to do whatever it is that she's doing.

Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She wasn't in the mood to have some guy following her around, but it was the only way she'd find Blaine.

"So where, or who, exactly are you trying to find?" Hunter asked, leading Rachel down the hallway and to the dining room.

"I'm looking for Blaine Anderson. No more questions. Do you know where he is?"

Hunter's eyes widened. It seemed that Blaine wasn't going to be able to read for very long now. Hunter wasn't exactly the nicest or most thoughtful person in the world, but he did have _some _good in him.

"I'm not taking you to him unless you tell me what's going on. He's busy at the moment and I want to make sure it's a good reason that he's interrupted. So spill the beans or get out."

Rachel shot Hunter an angry look. She didn't expect to meet someone just as bossy as her in a place like Dalton. She didn't even expect to meet someone that wasn't overly happy and cheerful, but then again, Sebastian Smythe did go to this school.

"You're already giving me a headache."

"Hey, what can I say? Nothing is easy at Dalton Academy," Hunter smirked, leaning against a wall, waiting for Rachel to begin explaining. "Now, it's story time for Hunter."

"Where do I begin?" Rachel growled sarcastically. "Blaine cheated on my best friend with the biggest jerk in the world and then decided to try and hide from him here, along with the jerk he cheated on him with. So now I'm here to either solve the problem, or rip out his monotone vocal chords."

"Wow. Someone's psychotic."

"Is that a good enough reason to _interrupt _him?"

"It sure is. He's in the library. Follow me," Hunter sprung himself off the wall and began walking down the hall. He knew this was a bad idea, but it was Blaine's own fault. Hunter didn't even have to let Blaine know it was him that brought Rachel to the library. He could just wait outside until it was all over. Although, Hunter wouldn't mind having an arch nemesis.

_Could be fun._

* * *

Sebastian couldn't believe how happy he was with Blaine here, even though he couldn't tell anyone or even give the impression that Blaine was the true meaning for his sudden happiness. He had had the urge to tell people more than a million times, but was able to just choke it down and hit them with a smartass comment to cover it up. Nothing could ruin his happy mood today. Except maybe…

"Rachel Berry. Now why do I suspect you're here to see Blaine?" Sebastian asked knowingly. He could smell trouble, and it smelt like a mix of Berry and Clarington. Just like Sebastian suspected, right behind Rachel was Hunter, looking rather pleased with himself. "Something wicked this way comes," he teased, only intensifying Rachel's anger and Hunter's attentiveness to what he considered the beginning of World War III right in his very school.

"Move it, Sebastian," Rachel hissed as the taller teen blocked her way into the library where they all knew Blaine was.

"I'd do it if I was you, Smythe," Hunter warned, peeking from behind Rachel's shoulder. "I think this one's got quite a kick."

"Why should I? Blaine's quite happy in there. He doesn't need any Funny Girl wannabes interrupting him. He's very delicate at this time in his life."

Hunter was rarely scared, but right now he was scared for Sebastian. He barely knew Rachel but could already tell she wasn't someone you'd want to mess with.

"Tread carefully," he cautioned, taking half a step back, just to make sure he was out of her line of fire.

"_He's_ delicate?! He is the reason I'm here!"

"And I'm the reason you'll leave. Get out before I call for the headmaster for trespassing."

Sebastian wasn't budging. He was like a giant brick wall blocking the doorway. Not even Rachel could knock this wall down. He was determined to keep Blaine safe. Rachel admired that, despite the trouble it's caused already.

Rachel sighed in defeat and turned, leaving Sebastian to gloat in triumph. She hated losing, but the only way she could win this fight was with fists, and she wasn't that type of person. Even to the people that have broken her best friend's heart.

"Tell Kurt we said hi," Sebastian provoked.

Rachel felt her stomach drop, but she kept walking, squeezing her fists shut and picking up the pace before her anger took over.

Hunter smiled at Sebastian, making him feel a blend of success and confusion. Hunter had never smiled at him like this before, which was weird. Was he actually happy with him, or just being sarcastic?

"Well done, Smythe. You've just started World War III," he declared, patting him on the shoulder as he walked past him and down the hallway towards the common room.

_Sarcastic, _Sebastian decided. Definitely_ sarcastic. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a nice short chapter to keep everyone happy :)**

Chapter 4

"Well you just missed probably the most interesting thing that will happen all week," Sebastian bellowed as he strutted into the library, ignoring the old and cranky looking librarian signalling for him to be quiet with her pointer finger covering her lips.

"Really? What happened? Was there a nudie streak on the lacrosse field again?" Blaine asked as he approached the still sour looking librarian with a pile of books.

"Nope," Sebastian replied, grabbing the pile of books out of Blaine's hands when he noticed he was struggling to carry them while trying to put his backpack on at the same time.

"Then what happened?"

"You had an intentional visit from Ms Rachel Berry, but don't worry, I scared her off before she could get her overly sanitized jazz hands on you. You're welcome," Sebastian grinned, taking the top book off the pile and raising his eyebrows at it. "Oh, Harry Potter? That's about as unique as having a face," Sebastian giggled, passing the books back to Blaine at the checkout counter.

The librarian shot Sebastian an offended look, as if the books could actually hear him and had feelings.

"Problem?" Sebastian snapped aggressively, causing the librarian to simply glare and return to checking out Blaine's mainstream book choices. "Really Blaine? The Hunger Games? If I see Twilight in that pile I'll shove it right up your-"

"Excuse you!" the librarian interrupted before Sebastian could finish his threat.

"Don't you have some encyclopaedias to dust off?"

"Seb, stop it," Blaine ordered before this turned into a teen VS old lady brawl to the death. "Now tell me what happened with Rachel. Should I be worried?"

"Not sure. Rachel probably has a few more things she'd like to say to the both of us, but we're safe in Dalton, not that we have to be afraid of a little diva. She didn't really get to say much. I'm sure if she made her way into the library before I found her she would have given you a mouthful. Bloody Hunter came along for the ride too. I think we officially have an enemy."

Blaine couldn't believe it. He knew Hunter was trouble and _would_ _have_ tried his best to keep out of his bad books, but now Sebastian and Rachel have screwed that plan up. He could just add him to the ever increasing list of new enemies he had made. Kurt, Rachel and now Hunter.

"We need to stop," Blaine blurted out nervously, oblivious to the fact that the librarian was still listening to the two teens.

The look on Sebastian's face said it all, he knew what Blaine meant, but he had to ask anyway.

"Stop what? This? This as in, us?"

"Yeah, us. It's caused too much drama already and it's only going to get worse. I didn't want to hurt Kurt this bad but if he's got Rachel on his side, we're in trouble. Maybe we could just wait until everyone calms down and forgets about it, and then we can do whatever we want."

"That's the thing though Blaine, they're not going to forget about it. Cheating isn't like a bruise. It doesn't fade away after a few days. It's more like a scar. A big fat scar over your heart. Now we can either face the drama, together, or just forget each other completely. Make your choice Blaine, because I'm not going to hide this, not anymore."

Before Blaine could reply, Sebastian marched out of the library, leaving him with a pile of books, a cranky librarian and one hell of a decision to make.

_Who do I talk to now?_

* * *

That night, while everyone else was in a deep sleep, Blaine was wide awake still pondering over what Sebastian had said to him in the library. No matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't make up his mind. There was no one he could talk to.

Just as Blaine was about to fall asleep, his phone started ringing. It was Finn.

Blaine hesitated. The only reason Finn would be calling him is because of Rachel, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to face the wrath of one of the people closest to Kurt. It was bad enough that Rachel had come to Dalton. What if Finn decided to do the same? Even Sebastian wouldn't be able to stop a furious Finn.

The ringing stopped, followed by the text tone notifying Blaine that he had a missed call. He didn't need the text, he already knew. Finn had tried to call him, and something told Blaine that it wouldn't be the last time he would try to reach him. Maybe the next time would be less sudden. Maybe Finn would text him saying that he's coming to Dalton, or maybe he'd just show up unexpectedly just like Rachel and knock him out with one fast swing.

The phone started ringing again, but this time Blaine answered. His gut made him do it, not his brain. He wasn't ready for the yelling, the judging, the disappointment, but he did it anyway.

"H-Hello?" he answered awkwardly feeling the phone shaking in his hands.

"Why will you talk to Finn but not me?" Blaine dropped the phone onto the floor when 'Finn' replied. It wasn't the manly tone he was used to. It was a girl.

Blaine could hear the woman talking on the phone still, asking if Blaine was listening to her. Unsure what to do, he picked up the phone and put it up to his ear, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

"I know you're there Blaine."

Blaine's hand was shaking more than before now, making it hard to hold the phone with only one hand.

"R-Rachel? Is that you?"

"No, Blaine. It's Finn. I just like talking like a girl on the phone," Rachel snapped back sarcastically.

"What do you want?" the teen replied, feeling as if someone was torturing him rather than just wanting to talk to him on the phone.

"I want you to leave Dalton, but more importantly, leave Sebastian. Then apologise to Kurt. It's all we want."

"We? Kurt want's that too? I thought I was nothing to him anymore?" Blaine felt a sudden burst of courage. The feeling of just hanging up and throwing the phone out of the window was gone.

Rachel let out an unnerving chuckle. "You really don't understand what you've done, do you? You've really messed up, Blaine. I know that even if you do apologise and leave Sebastian, it won't be the same, but it's better than letting Kurt waste away to nothing while you have the time of your life in the place that you both met. His memories are there too, and now you're just replacing them. Kurt hasn't eaten in 3 days, because of you. Kurt hasn't slept for a week, because of you. Kurt just isn't the same anymore, because of _you_. I'm not going to come and get you out myself because it won't teach you anything. You need to decide for yourself. Will you stay away from Sebastian, or destroy the person you once loved?"

There was a moment of silence. A single tear slid down Blaine's face before getting caught on the side of his lip. Another tough decision was thrown his way, but this one required an immediate answer.

"I'll stay away."


End file.
